I'm Just Different
by always-inactive808
Summary: The Clans have just gone through a huge war with some rogue Clans, killing many from both sides. The rogue Clans lost, and fled. Now, a kit from each Clan has been born with something different about them. Flowerkit has violet eyes. Dapplekit is blind in her left eye and has a twisted paw. Rubykit has ruby-red eyes. Ravenkit is blind. But is it only their looks that are different?
1. Allegiances

Hai! I haven't been on in forever (it's been over a year hehehe ;-;), but I've decided to try and write a story! Prologue will be up soon, but I ope you enjoy my story! I hope no one has done anything like this already, but if they have I DIDN'T MEAN TO COPY THEM ;-;. See you in the prologue soon! :3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. Credit to the Erin's for Warriors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Flightstar: Pale grey tom, darker flecks, white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Brackenwing: Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallingflower: Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Featherpaw: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Lightscar: Pale ginger tom with blue eyes and many scars

Leafstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Ashwing: Gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Silverfrost: Pale gray tabby she-cat with pastel blue eyes and white paws

Whitesplash: Pure white tom with pale gray paws

Ravenfeather: Dark gray tom with pale gray paws and icy blue green eyes

Lilysong: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Brackenwing: A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Finchflower: A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes

Thornfoot: Dark golden tom, green eyes (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Stonefeather: Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Littlepaw: Black tom, green eyes

Mistpaw: Misty grey she-cat with green eyes

Sagepaw: Tom with long and soft ginger fur with white rings and deep green eyes

Queens:

Snowleaf: White she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Lightscar's kits, Dapplekit and Rosekit)

Hazelwind: Brown-russet she-cat, green eyes (mother of Stonefeather's kits Stormkit, Leafkit, and Blazekit)

Bumbleflight: Light grey she-cat, black tabby stripes (mother of Dawnkit)

Kits:

Rosekit: Pretty cream she-cat with white vine markings on her legs and tail. Small with log legs, tasseled ears and green eyes.

Dapplekit: White dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Her left eye is blind and she has a twisted paw.

Dawnkit: Sleek furred silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormkit: Dark grey tom, bright blue eyes, white underbelly

Leafkit: Brown-russet she-cat, amber eyes

Blazekit: Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Elders:

Tallstorm: Black tom with a greying muzzle and blind in both eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Eaglestar: Long furred brown she-cat with white chest and tail tip and blue eyes

Deputy: Stormsky: Grey with light grey splotches, paws, ears and stripes on her tail with sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip, muzzle, chest and paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Duskpaw: A black she-cat with a silver crescent above her eyes. She also has a silver paw and tail-tip and pale green eyes

Warriors:

Runningfoot: Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Stonetail: Gray tom with a white underbelly, white-tipped tail, and yellow eyes

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Doveflight: Light grey she-cat with a darker shade of grey from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail and green eyes (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Petalfire: Beautiful russet she-cat with amber eyes

Sunheart: Pale golden she-cat with small ginger paws, short fur and grey eyes (Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Apprentices:

Whitepaw: Pure white tom with a single black paw and green eyes

Morningpaw: Golden she-cat with black stripes and paws, russet chest and belly with pale green eyes

Cloverpaw: White she-cat with a black chest, belly, and tail tip and green eyes

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens:

Rushingstripe: Orange and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits Leafkit and Blazekit, foster mother of Rubykit)

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes (expecting Pinefrost's kits)

Kits:

Rubykit: Sleek, pure black she-cat with unusually ruby-red eyes and fox-like claws and fangs with a furry tail

Leafkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blazekit: Green-eyed orange tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Elders:

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Brightcloud: Elderly tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes and a greying muzzle

RiverClan:

Leader: Frogstar: Brown tom, blue eyes, white tip ears

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with green eyes and light grey paws

Medicine Cat: Stoneleg: Grey she-cat with black front right leg and left ear, leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Warriors:

Longfur: Ginger-brown tom with amber eyes and thick fur (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Shadewave: gray/black tom with a white paw and icy blue eyes

Minnowleaf: A pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Pebblefang: A dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Streamfur: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Darkmist: Blue brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Nightbreeze: Black she-cat with wavy silver tabby stripes amber eyes

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Riverwhisker: a silvery she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

Reedsplash: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Troutflame: Blue-grey tom with piercing amber eyes and black dapples

Apprentices:

Darkpaw: Sleek but muscular pure black tom with amber eyes

Morningpaw: Plump silver gold she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw: Grey tabby siamese tom with blue eyes

Echopaw: Lithe, small young she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks, green eyes and scars on the left side of her face

Queens:

Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit and Flowerkit)

Sunpelt: Bright ginger she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Frogstar's kit, Petalkit)

Cloudstream: A dark grey she-cat dappled with white spots and brown eyes (mother of Heartkit, Flamekit, and Rockkit)

Kits:

Swankit: Pretty pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, has unusual violet eyes

Petalkit: White she-cat, blue eyes, brown patches of fur that look like petals

Flamekit: A light grey-blue tom with amber eyes

Heartkit: A light grey she-cat with a dark grey chest and light blue eyes

Rockkit: A large, light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes

Elders:

Minnowbreeze: Elderly silver tabby she-cat with a greying muzzle

Fishclaw: Ginger tom with long claws and dark green eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Treestar: Brown tom with amber eyes and long legs

Deputy: Flamefeather: Lean tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, jade green eyes, and unusually long, curved, cruel claws

Medicine Cat: Fennelmoon: Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Moonforst: Light blue she-cat with darker blue paws, tail, and stomach

Darkclaw: Muscular, dark brown tom with black stripes, amber eyes, sharp claws

Goldenflight: Golden ginger she-cat with emerald eyes (Apprentice: Midnightpaw)

Thorntalon: gray tom with pointed-looking brown flecks, yellow eyes

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Shadeflight: Black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Spiderheart: Brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Lavenderpaw)

Darkheart- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Midnightpaw: Black tom with blue eyes

Smallpaw: Small, delicate she-cat that is blackish blue, sort of like a blue jay and has a long scar above her eye.

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens:

Silvershadow: Black she-cat with silver spots and stripes around her paws and legs with light blue eyes (mother of Palekit)

Snowpines: White she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Spiderheart's kit, Lightiningkit)

Yarrowtail: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Russetkit, foster mother of Emberkit and Ravenkit)

Kits:

Palekit: Small she-cat with very pale grey fur and bright blue eyes

Lightiningkit: Light gray tom with a black stripe that looks somewhat like a lightining bolt

Russetkit: Russet-red tom with green eyes

Emberkit: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit: Black she-cat with silver patches, blind blue eyes

Elders:

Tornflight: Elderly brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustscratch: Dark brown tom with a scar on his nose


	2. Prologue

_The Clans have just gone through a huge war with some rogue Clans, killing many from both sides. The rogue Clans lost, and fled. Now, a kit from each Clan has been born with something different about them. Flowerkit has violet eyes. Dapplekit is blind in her left eye and has a twisted paw. Rubykit has ruby-red eyes. Ravenkit is blind. But is it only their looks that are different?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RiverClan

A yowl pierced through the still and quiet night. It came from the Nursery. Immediately the RiverClan camp bursts to life.

"Frostbite is kitting!"

Instantly Stoneleg and Pondpaw rush to get the herbs and run towards the Nursery. Sunpelt and Cloudstream herd the kits to the Elder's Den while an anxious Stormcloud waits outside the Nursery.

Frostbite is writhing in her nest, in pain. Stoneleg starts right away.

"Ok Frostbite, you'll be alright. Pondpaw, get her a stick!" Stoneleg says, talking to Frostbite in a soothing voice. Pondpaw quickly finds a long, thick stick and lets Frostbite bite down on it. Soon, four lovely kits are laying next to an exhausted Frostbite. While the kits squirm to find their mother's stomach, Pondpaw tells Stormcloud he can come in. Stormcloud comes in with a purr in his throat, licking his mate's ear.

"What should we name them?" He asks, purring while staring at her affectionately.

"Let's name the tom Redkit because of his fur, and the grey she-kit can be Swankit." Frostbite says lovingly and tiredly.

Stormcloud purrs before saying, "Let's name the white she-kit Dewkit and the other she-kit Flowerkit."

Frostbite smiles before nuzzling her kits. "Perfect names for perfect kits."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ThunderClan

"Snowleaf, are you ok?" Lightscar asked, looking at his exhausted mate worriedly.

"Yes, fine. Look at our kits!" She purred, staring the two bundles of fluff at her stomach affectionately. Lightscar saw them, purring in delight at the little cream colored she-kit. Then he saw her. The other kit, with a twisted paw. He stared at her in disgust.

"What... What happened to _that?!_ " He snarled in disgust. Snowleaf stared at him shocked.

"She's just a little different," She snarled with a glare, "but she's still just as beautiful as her sister. If you can't love one kit, then get out."

He was shocked, but replied with venom in his voice. " _Just a little different?!_ She'll never be a warrior, and unless Featherpaw suddenly dies she can't be medicine cat. But she'd be useless there as well! If you want to love that runt, then have fun finding a new mate!" With that he turned and stalked out of the Nursery. Snowleaf sighed and stared at her kits.

"Don't listen to him. You'll be a brilliant warrior, Dapplekit. And so will you, Rosekit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

WindClan

"Juniperfrost! No, you stay with me!" Fawnstep cried desperately, trying to save her sister who was dying from blood loss. She had just stopped kitting, and only one kit survived. The little black she-kit's brother was still-born, and now Juniperfrost was dying. Her mate, Gorseheart, had died during the las battle before the rogue Clans left. Duskpaw watched silently, knowing they couldn't do anything.

"Fawnstep... Make sure Rubykit is ok..." And with that, Juniperfrost took her last breath.

Shaking, Fawnstep turned to Duskpaw. "Get Rushingstripe. She's the only nursing queen and her kits are only a few days older than Rubykit." Duskpaw nodded and turned to get the queen.

"Duskpaw? What's wrong?" Rushingstripe asked as soon as she saw the medicine cat apprentice, who looked upset.

Duskpaw took a breathe before replying. "Juniperfrost... Is dead. Only one kit survived, her name is Rubykit." Rushingstripe looked sad and nodded, knowing what she was being asked to do. She went back to the Nursery with her two kits, picked up Rubykit and placed her in her nest.

"Mama?" Leafkit asked, her green eyes staring up with curiosity. "And where is Juniperfrost?"

Rushingstriep sighed before replying. "Juniperfrost and her other two kits hunt in StarClan now. Rubykit is your new sister."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ShadowClan

"Hey! Look at this!" Lavenderpaw said, calling back to the rest of the patrol. Her mentor Spiderheart came to see what she found, and gasped in surprise when he saw two kits, looking as if they were born recently, laying in a small den next to their dead mother.

"We need to take them to Fennelmoon." He said, picking up the dark ginger she-kit. Lavenderpaw picked up the black she-kit and they ran to camp, the rest of the patrol going after them. As soon as they got back they took them to Fennelmoon to see if they were ok.

"They seem to be healthy." Fennelmoon finally said after she looked them both over. Yarrowtail was also there, she volunteered take care of them. Fennelmoon and Yarrowtail took them to the Nursery where Yarrowtail curled up with them and her kit, Russetkit.

"Who are they?" Russetkit asked, staring at the two newcomers. He was suspicious of them even though they hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

"These are Emberkit and Ravenkit, your new sisters."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N:

So... How good/bad was this? I'll try and update whenever I can, and I'm open for suggestions. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no hate please! Thsi is my first time writing a Warriors fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad. See ya~!

-howlingwolf8648


End file.
